Rebut
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: It's infuriating to find a criminal in your private property, but what's more infuriating is that Penguin is forcing Nygma to fall back on his crimes. It's time to put Penguin back into his place. A little Bruce/Eddie but not really.


**Chapter 1 of 4**

* * *

Bruce got out of work late. It was pouring rain and a snow storm was administered for late night, he pulled his car out of the private parking lot and waved goodbye to the security guard. Today was the first time in a very long time, he was getting out of work after nine p.m. This wasn't good for him, he had a dual life to deal with.

There was heavy traffic in the high way, Bruce slapped the center of his steering wheel. There were drivers speeding inches from his expensive car and there were others that kept cutting in between. Bruce sighed, he just had to cut across the narrow high way and go up the hill to where his manor was. Why was traffic being so difficult today?

Drumming his hands on the steering wheel for more then twenty minutes and pulling his brakes every thirty seconds, Bruce finally reached an exist and turned on his lights. He escaped the endless horrors of the zodiac and joined the easy flow of the traffic up hill. Minute after minute, the cars besides his started disappearing and after a few more minutes, he was driving alone with the heavy bushes peeping into the road.

Bruce picked up his phone, it was best to call Alfred. The poor guy must have been worried sick, he had tried calling before, but no one had picked up. After a few rings, someone uttered a husky 'hello'. "Alfred, It's me."

"Where have you been, Master Wayne?"

Unknown to him, other wise very aware to his secretary, fresh and successful businessmen from Dubai had flown into Gotham to shake hands on a proposed venture. The opportunity was to great to pass by, even though this was news to Bruce, it was hard for the offer to come by again and he had decided to stay for the meeting and listen to what the project had to offer. "There was a meeting," Bruce turned left, one hand on the steering wheel and the other on his cell.

"Oh right," It sounded like Alfred had remembered something.

"I didn't know I had a meeting,"

"I did remind you last week."

Bruce tried to recall but didn't remember anything. His weeks had succumbed to his Batman persona, there was nothing of work that he cared to remember. "Is that so?"

"Yes,"

Something hit Bruce's car, he slowed down and then something else hit. Bruce came to a halt and soon realized it was starting to hail, not wasting any time, he stomped on his gas and rushed straight. "Alfred, I'll be home soon, have dinner ready."

"Sure. Will you be going out for your late night battles."

In Gotham, during bad and severe storms, crime rises at least 18 percent. Today will be a good day to catch bad guys, crime never stopped for anyone, not even in hazardous weather. The seaside harbor would be very busy, gangsters usually traded drugs around this time when police were unable to reach and Gotham police had the worse record during storm crackdown responses. Bruce took another left, "Since when did that become a question to ask?"

"Right sir," Bruce could hear the disappointment in Alfred's voice. "I'll be getting to my work."

"Thank you Alfred," Bruce assured, "I'll be home in ten minutes."

"Drive safe," Alfred replied.

Bruce took a right turn and let the phone fall from his ear to his hand, he looked down and pressed 'end call', and if Alfred's last words were any indication of what were to happen next, Bruce would have looked up from his cell phone sooner. There was someone crossing the road and Bruce's sudden turn had startled the individual - who was taking cover from the brutal hail falling.

Bruce hit the brakes as soon as possible, his car skidding for a stop. That individual was frozen in place with fear, headlights showing the man's bright green eyes.

'_Drive safe,'_ Whether a warning or just an anxious parent looking out for his child, those words rang louder then ever when Bruce's car skidded out of the road and drove into the bushes. The sudden jolt had Bruce shutting his eyes when he came to a stop near an oak tree.

He was angry. _What just happened?_ Everything happened so fast, Bruce was shocked. That man. Bruce opened his eyes and looked back, he couldn't see anything. Opening the door, he ran back to where the road was, hoping he hadn't hit the guy. Bruce held his breath.

There was someone the ground. A sigh of relief flood through Bruce, the man had fallen and was on the ground, he wasn't injured but his body looked very stiff. His head was down and Bruce couldn't make out who it was. When he crouched down to get a better look at the victim, Bruce was stumped to realize who it was, Edward Nygma.

The hail was going down and light rain had begun. It was very dark, the only light was coming from the back of Bruce's tail lights. Nygma looked so small, his white shirt was wet and sticking to his undershirt, his blue jeans were soaked wet. Edward Nygma looked up slowly at Bruce Wayne. His body in a state of shock, "don't drive," he managed to whisper, the cold air forced him to stutter his words out, "y-you can't drive."

Bruce gaped, Nygma looked so frail and pitiful. The green eyed villain seemed like he was on the verge of crying, "Are you okay?" he managed to ask, circling his arm around the smaller man and helping him to stand up. "I'm fine." Edward covered his face with his hand. Holding Bruce's hand and getting up slowly.

Bruce didn't know what to do, should he call an ambulance. _It was an accident_, yes, but an ambulance and the police coming over this time would take an hour to the least. This would be reported. What happened and why, the insurance for his car and Nygma's statement. Bruce really didn't care about the car or having the insurance paying for it. It was pouring rain and they couldn't stay here till the cops reached. Instead, Bruce went back to his car.

Nygma watched him with a scornful look. His body was shivering from the cold and he was draping wet.

How long had he been outside and what was he doing in a private residential area? Bruce pulled back his car and parked it on the road. It would be better if he drove them both to the manor. The hospital was too far away and Bruce could take care of the little bruises that Nygma carried. Nygma shouldn't be here, his black suit had drenched in mere seconds, Bruce didn't want to know how long Nygma had been out here.

He got out of the car again, "I live right up hill," he stated, knowing very well that Nygma probably knew who he was and where he lived, but played it anyway, "let me take you there so you can warm up. We can call a cab for you to take home."

Nygma looked up at him, shivering. "No." he simply put, but didn't other wise object to the tug Bruce made towards his car.

"Lets go." Bruce had to use some force to bring Nygma to the side of his passenger seat. And when he opened the door, Nygma refused to get in.

"I said, No."

Edward Nygma was wearing no Jacket, not even his usual hat. He seemed lost and out of place, Bruce was really starting to get upset with the irrational state Nygma was in. "Get in,"

"No." Trusting strangers was hard, but there was no other choice Nygma held. He resisted Bruce's tugs but eventually gave in.

Bruce grabbed Nygma's arm tightly and forced him in.

He didn't bother getting out once Bruce moved to the opposite side and sat himself down at the driver's seat. "Let's go to my house and we will figure out what to do from there. You can call someone up to pick you and that's it. There's no need to worry."

"I'm not worried." Nygma welcomed the warmth in the car. His shivering body trying to adjust to the warm temperature, he didn't look at Bruce while talking.

"then why are you so against me helping."

"Well excuse me for not wanting help from the person who almost ran me over."

Bruce noticed Nygma's stuttering was lacking, the heat in the car was probably easing the man with him. "I'm sorry for that." Nygma looked at him.

"Don't talk to me." He said sternly.

Bruce gave him a fake smile.

"And drive slow." Nygma added, "I don't want to die."

* * *

The awkward silence made it seem longer but it was only five minutes. The Manor was in view and Bruce pressed a button in his car to open the manor gates. He made a mental note to change his security settings later, after all, he was with a reformed criminal.

He pulled over in front of his porch. "Lets go,"

The front door opened and Alfred greeted him, "good to see you safe."

"You too Alfred," Bruce got out of the car and stepped towards the passenger door, "Alfred, we have a guest."

Alfred didn't say anything, but did curiously look on, "You should have said something before. I would have made something special for dinner."

"huh," Bruce gave a breathy laugh, "It wasn't planned."

"Oh,"

Bruce opened the door to the passenger seat, "Come on,"

"call a cab," Nygma retorted.

"Okay, I will. Why don't you come inside and warm up."

"Its warm here." Nygma looked up, " You said you'd call a cab for me."

"I will, but do you seriously think some cab will rush over to take you home?" Bruce said, "there's a bigger storm on the way, even if I call a cab - it will take an hour or two for it to reach. Why don't you come inside."

Nygma viewed his options. Bruce Wayne wasn't wrong. It was late and the storm would create chaos, the cab would take a very long time and he was very tired. He could stay here in the car but It wasn't his, the rich prince would obviously not let him sit here alone. Nygma bit the inside of the cheek and rolled his eyes, "whatever," he said and pushed open the door further. Bruce Wayne, who had been leaning heavily on the door, stumbled back. Nygma didn't bother apologizing. It wasn't his fault.

Bruce closed the door behind Nygma and bid him into his home, all the while, Alfred had stern look on his face. It was obvious Alfred recognized Nygma, it would have been selfish of him not to.

Nygma took two steps inside the home of Bruce Wayne and gapped in awe. The living room - the first room - was very big and looked luxurious. The place was filled with a heavy yellow light, the huge chandelier above their heads looked like it was made of diamonds. The place had an old Greek and modern touch to it, the paintings on the walls looked expensive and the stairs that led to the second floor looked very high. If he were still a criminal, Nygma would have definitely come back here.

The billionaire pushed him further inside. Nygma swallowed hard before creeping in more, there was a huge fire place next to the sofas and Nygma went forward. His clothes were wet and he wanted them dried off before he went back home. He didn't want that wet smell on him.

"Sir," Alfred called before Bruce went after Nygma.

Bruce looked at Alfred and sighed, "Look, it was.."

"What's going on?"

Bruce explained simply, "I was on the phone and driving. I looked down at my hands for one second and I almost ran into him, luckily I diverted the car before Nygma could get hit."

Alfred's forehead furrowed, "Are you telling me, you were in an accident?" his voice tipped off.

"Don't worry, the car stopped before I could hit the_ tree_," Bruce raised his brows at the last word. His shoulders felt heavy, the moment he skidded out of the road, he hadn't felt that feeling for so long. _Fear_.

"Don't worry?" Alfred seemed to be panicking. "You could have.."

"Its alright," Bruce assured, "everything is fine." But Alfred wasn't fine, Bruce could see the worrisome look growing on his face, and it seemed like having a former criminal at his home wasn't that important to Alfred as much as Bruce's health. That was nice.

"Master Wayne,"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you are safe."

"thank you." Bruce took off his wet suit jacket and loosened his tie. "Sorry for being late."

"It's fine. Just eat your dinner and get ready-"

Bruce stopped him before the older man could continue, "We have a guest," he nodded his chin towards where Nygma was standing, "lets keep it in the low."

"Almost forgot. I'll call the cab then," Alfred took the jacket and tie from his young master, "Will he be joining for dinner?"

Bruce looked at him unusually, "For bringing home a criminal, you are unusually comfortable with having him here."

"Did he give you any clues or puzzles of any crimes he was going to commit?"

"No," Bruce shook his head.

"Then I'm sure I'm safe from the manic. He never seemed like a threat to me."

"You should have been there when I stopped all the robberies he was about to commit."

* * *

**A small four chapter fic I wrote. R&R.**


End file.
